powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electricity Attacks
The ability to release/use electricity to various attacks. Sub-power of Electricity Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Attacks and Energy Attacks. Also Called *Electrical Attacks/Techniques *Electricity Techniques *Electrokinetic Attacks/Techniques Capabilities The user can release/use electricity to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Electric Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of electricity. *'Electric Blast:' Release electricity over a specific target area. *'Electric Breath:' Discharge electricity from the mouth. *'Electric Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Electric Cutting:' Uses electricity to cut opponents. *'Electric Pillar Projection:' Project electricity pillars. *'Electric Spike Projection:' Project electricity spikes. *'Electric Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of electricity. *'Electrical Arc Emission:' Release continuous streams of electricity. *'Electrical Beam Emission:' Release beams of electricity. *'Electrical Bolt Projection:' Release low powered bursts of electricity. *'Electrified Surface:' Cause surfaces to emit electricity. *'Electricity Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with electricity. *'Expanding Electricity Bolts:' Project electricity that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Electricity Blast:' Release blasts of electricity in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Discharge electricity from the hands. *'Lightning Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of electricity. *'Lightning Vision:' Emit electricity from one's eyes. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. **'Lightning Bolt Projection:' Create, summon, and/or discharge lightning bolts. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of electricity. *'Omnidirectional Electricity Waves:' Send out a wave of electricity in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of electricity that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release electricity blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Shock Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of electricity that repels everything. *'Shocking:' Release extreme electric current in a person or object. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release electrical blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of electricity. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of electricity to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Electric-Fire Attacks *Electrical Constructs *Electricity Manipulation *Electricity Mimicry *Electrokinetic Combat *Force-Field Generation *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Volatile Constructs *Weather Attacks Limitations *Users may require outside source of electricity to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. *Electricity can be insulated by the air. Known Users Gallery File:Solid_Shooter.png|Budo (Akame Ga Kill!) firing his Solid Shooter, a beam of destructive black lightning. Talon Lightning.jpg|Derek Maza/Talon (Gargoyles) blasting Goliath with electricity. File:Kirin.JPG|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Kirin to drop a gigantic bolt of lightning onto Itachi. File:Ash_Pikachu_Electro_Ball.png|Ash's Pikachu (Pokémon) using "Electro Ball", a ball of electricity that strikes harder against slower enemies. Magneton Discharge.png|Magneton (Pokémon) using "Discharge", a wave of electrical energy that hits multiple targets. Volt Shock Fist.jpg|Pikachu (Pokkén Tournament) using "Volt Shock Fist", an enlarged, electrified punch. osgood.png|A Zygon (Doctor Who:The Zygon Invasion) using its electricity to stun Osgood. Cole Infamous 2.jpg|Cole Macgrath (inFAMOUS) is capable of using attacks such as electricity grenades, blasts and rockets. big mom weather..jpg|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) summons her thundercloud Zeus... Linlin storm.jpg|to create massive amount of lightning for combat. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers